


【咕哒莫】女装潜入舞会的目的

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: ぐだモー女装攻两个咕哒是姐弟的设定
Relationships: 咕哒莫
Kudos: 2





	【咕哒莫】女装潜入舞会的目的

亚瑟王办了一个舞会，至于为什么办舞会，你觉得贵族办舞会需要理由吗？  
通常来说，莫德雷德是不会参加的，因为去舞会必须带女伴而他已经到了会被老爸逼婚的年纪。  
“那就让立香穿女装就好了！”  
莫德雷德听到这句话的时候喷了水，而他的男朋友藤丸立香也很想立刻暴打他姐一顿（虽然并打不过）。

于是等到晚上赴宴的时候，藤丸立香，性别男，经过四个小时的摧残后，“出落”成了一个美女。  
“喂、喂这裙子没问题吧？”走进宴会厅的时候，立香抓着高叉礼服的下摆，紧张地迈着小步。  
莫德雷德的手搭在他腰上，说：“没事，谁敢看你走光我会揍死他的。”嘴上说是这样，其实莫德雷德的内心已经开始疯狂打call，手恨不得往下再往下摸一摸立香又圆又翘的臀部和又长又直的腿。啊，我的男朋友为什么穿了女装还是这么可爱啊可恶！  
正当两人各有心事时，亚瑟走了过来。莫德雷德的亲爹雷达立刻被触发——青春期的敏感叛逆好像还没完全褪去，对于亲爹的反叛心理还是那么强。  
“莫德雷德，你终于肯来参加父王的舞会了。”亚瑟显得一脸欣慰，藤丸立香打量了一下亚瑟王，怎么看这个年轻男人都不像自己的未来岳父（？）。  
“父王，”莫德雷德有些拘谨，他还不习惯怎么和老爸正常交谈，“前几次没找到女伴。”他硬扯了个理由。  
“怎么可能呢？这不是找到一个可爱的女伴嘛？”亚瑟笑着说，“不知道这位小姐的芳名是？”  
藤丸立香突然紧张起来，本来还以为亚瑟可以多感叹一下，谁知道话题一下子转到自己身上。“我、我叫藤丸立香。”他十分想让声音变得尖一点，但是这很滑稽，“很荣幸能见到您，亚瑟王。”  
亚瑟亲切地问候了几句，上下打量立香。  
“父王，这是我n……女朋友。”莫德雷德本来脱口而出的是男朋友，咬了咬舌头又吞回去了，很怕他父王一时接受不了到x乎发帖问“我儿媳是男的怎么办？”。  
亚瑟露出一个更欣喜的“养了多年的猪终于会拱白菜”的表情，正想问儿子何时结婚生子时，莫德雷德又说：“没有其他事的话我们先到一边去了。要给年轻人一点空间，父王。”  
莫德雷德搂着藤丸立香走到一边吃茶点，留下亚瑟一个人感慨吾儿叛逆伤吾心。  
“刚才要吓死我了。”立香说，“我多怕在你父王面前穿帮。”  
“我觉得很完美，真的。”莫德雷德说，“要是你觉得这里太压抑，我们可以到花园里散步。”

事实上莫德雷德也很想到花园里散步，为了这次舞会，他已经整个白天没有和立香亲密接触了。  
在花园深处的某个凉亭，莫德雷德吻上藤丸立香的嘴唇。明明平时看着就很粉嫩的嘴唇，涂上唇膏之后变得更加诱人。  
“呜呜…嗯……”长时间的接吻让立香有点喘不过气来。  
“立香……”莫德雷德的手如愿地摸到了修长的美腿，“真可爱。”  
“别、别说这样的话啊。我是男的……”立香不好意思地红了脸。  
“要不要…就这样做吧？”  
“诶？”  
藤丸立香呆住了，他不可置信地看着莫德雷德撩开高叉礼服，将女式内裤脱下，把他的性器放在手中套弄。  
“不行不行——”立香忙想推开莫德雷德，“在这里被人发现了怎么办？”  
“他们不会那么不识相的……唔……”莫德雷德说着将手中还没有勃起的阴茎含入了口中，“嗯……这样……舒服……吗？”  
“啊……不行……”立香的头脑被身下那一股暖流冲得混乱。  
莫德雷德的舌头舔弄着肉棒，柔软温热的触感刺激着立香，他觉得头脑轻飘飘的，嘴里不时漏出一两句呻吟的低音。  
“立香……好敏感。”莫德雷德吐出口内的性器，舔了舔唇，那些分不清是唾液还是前液的透明液体被他艳红的舌尖卷走，甚是色情。  
“莫德雷德，够了……”立香抵着他的头，“穿着裙子……感觉好变态。”  
莫德雷德绿色的眼睛瞧着他，金棕色的睫毛一根一根又长又翘。这个青年在他的腿上吸出几个草莓印，修长的手指握住脆弱部位不时撸动，断断续续不痛不痒的爱抚使得藤丸立香根本没有一点熄火的意思，反而被撩动。  
他又将那处纳入口中，顶至喉头的感觉令人作呕，但是这种压迫感给了身前人颤抖的快感。  
“拿开，莫德……雷德……呃啊……”立香的手指潜入了恋人的金发中，“要……射了。不要……”  
莫德雷德当然没有听他的，摇着头给他做了几个深喉，口中的东西便不断颤抖。  
藤丸立香的身体抖动着，他大口喘着气，令人窒息的快感压迫着胸膛和大脑。等他回过神来的时候，莫德雷德正舔着嘴边的浊液。  
“抱歉……”立香红着脸小声说。  
“穿着女装一脸通红，还高潮了的立香……”莫德雷德意味深长地笑，“很可爱。”  
“别、别说！”立香恨不得挖个地道直接回迦勒底。  
“之后的事，就到我的房间去吧？”


End file.
